


The Cobalt Soul Meets The Voice of The Tempest

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: Beau hooks up while in port...This one was actually started a while before I entered this challenge, it just happened to fit in. Credit for the idea goes to CriticalRolo on Tumblr for inspiring it!





	The Cobalt Soul Meets The Voice of The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Beau took another swig from her mug, looking around the bar as she waited for the rest of her party to reconvene. After they’d found themselves in a new land, in the city of Emon, they’d split up for a time, each taking some much needed solo time after so long ship-bound and having their adventures. Fjord hung out around the docks, Jester and Nott had gone in search of temples, Caleb found himself in some fancy shop marked with a few G’s, Yasha had split almost as soon as they made landfall, and Caduceus had ambled towards the graveyard, she presumed.

For her part, Beau had gone directly to the row of taverns, hoping to get smashed, laid, or in a fight. Preferably, all three, though maybe not necessarily at the same time. So far, she’d gotten a solid start on the first one. Now she started keeping an eye out for a chance to get entangled in one of the other two.

As she scanned the raucous room, an odd detail caught her eyes: what seemed to be a small set of antlers making their way across the room. Craning her neck, Beau managed to find a gap in the crowd to see who had the strange headgear, and as she did, she felt her heart skip a beat.

The red hair underneath the antlered circlet caught her eye first, followed by the look of focus on her face as the woman made her way through the throng. Fastened around her shoulders was a cloak that seemed to be made of autumn leaves, despite it being mid-Spring. The rest of her clothes were similarly themed, keeping to dark red and green hues.

 _"Oh, fuck, she’s coming this way, isn’t she?”_ Beau panicked momentarily before collecting herself and putting up her smug front again. She watched as the woman slid through the crowd before settling at the bar next to her.

“Hey, Jax. Usual, thanks.” She said, waving to the Halfling barkeep down a ways, who waved back with a warm smile. Turning to lean back against the bar, she started idly looking around the room.

 _"Ok, play it cool, girl, you can do this, just be smooth as ice and you’ve got it.”_ Beau thought, working up her nerve. As the redhead looked vaguely over in her direction, Beau did her self-patented “crossed-arms-flex-&-nod” and delivered her line.

“So, is that just a fashion choice, or are you actually that horny?”

The redhead paused and looked at her for a long moment, head tilting slightly to one side as she processed what she’d heard. As the relative silence dragged on, Beau quickly turned to panic.

_"........ Shit, fuck, shit, godsdammit, nope, just gonna go find a nice, deep well and take a nice long drop, just gotta…”_

Beau’s thoughts were interrupted by a nearly staccato laugh, as the redhead grinned and nodded, pointing between Beau and her headwear.

“Oh, that’s great, cause of the, the thing on my, oh I like that one!” She giggled for another moment before trailing off, then stood up a bit straighter and extended a hand. “Hi! I'm Keyleth.”

Beau took her hand, surprised. “Beau. Did that actually work?” She asked, still incredulous.

Keyleth grinned and nodded. “Sure, why not? I mean, trust me, it's not the dirtiest thing I've heard, even just in this pub! Plus, it was actually pretty clever.” She nodded thanks to the barkeep as he handed her a mug, then turned back to Beau. “So, what’s your story? You don’t sound like you’re from anywhere around here.”

Beau settled back against the bar. “Yeah, you could say that. I’m from over in Wildemount, in the Dwendalian Empire. Lately, been riding on the---

Beau cut off as Keyleth jumped in excitedly. “Oh, you’re from Wildemount?? That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to go over there, it sounds so cool and mysterious and stuff! What’s it like? What about that empire? Is it, like, the good kind, or more an evil one, y’know, like the stories?”

Beau almost stumbled back under the onrush of questions. “Uh, well, I don’t know about ‘mysterious’, it’s just kinda home, y’know? I dunno about good or evil, either, it just kinda...  _is.”_ Mentally regaining her footing, she put on a seductive smirk. “How about yourself? The cloak of yours doesn’t exactly seem off-the-rack, after all.”

Keyleth looked at her shoulder and picked up a corner of her mantle between a couple fingers. “Oh, this? Yeah, no, this is, like, one of those super-rare, one-of-a-kind things, y’know? It’s actually kind of what marks me as the Voice of The Tempest. Kinda like a crown for a queen, but, like… Less rule-y, I guess?” She scrunched up her face as she tried to think of how to describe it.

Beau nodded; part of her was genuinely curious about it, but that wasn’t the part of her that was in control at the moment. “Cool, cool-cool-cool-cool-cool-cool…” She said, glancing about the room before coming to decision. “Ok, so, look, I’m just gonna, like, up-front and shit about this, you cool with that?”

Keyleth stopped and blinked, processing the question. “Um… Yeah, I guess?”

“Cool, ok, so… I came here with, like, 3 main things I wanted to do, y’know? Get shit-faced drunk, get in a fight, and get laid. I mean, like, 2 outta 3, at least. I’m already _well_ on my way to number 1. And I don’t really think this crowd is the right one for number 2. So that leaves number 3. And, hey, if you’re game for it, I think you’d do wonderfully for that one. So, ya wanna get outta here, go somewhere a little more private?”

As Beau spoke, she watched Keyleth’s face redden more and more, but despite that, the words just wouldn’t stop coming. _"Fuckit,”_ She thought, barreling through to the end, then waiting for the inevitable slap, or at the least, declining.

“Yeah, ok, sure.” Keyleth said, still blushing furiously, but smiling now.

“I… Wait, really?” Beau said, finding herself speechless for the second time after meeting this woman.

“Yeah, I mean… It’s not like I do this all the time or anything, but, I dunno… I feel like there’s some kind of connection between us, y’know? I can’t really explain it, but there’s something…”

Beau barely let her finish her sentence before she was dumping a handful of coins onto the bar before grabbing Keyleth’s hand and starting toward the door. “Hey, great, yeah, connection, for sure, loving it, let’s go, I got a bunk on a ship right nearby, let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair shortly found themselves aboard Beau’s ship _(“Ball-Eater? That’s a weird name.” “Yeah, that’d be Jes, she kinda--” “I love it!”)_ , closeted away in Beau’s quarters. Beau started to discard her outer monk vestments, then stopped, watching Keyleth from behind as she undid her mantle. “Why don’t you have a seat on the bed, enjoy the show?”

Keyleth casually finished undoing the clasps, then tossed it neatly at the foot of the bed, then turned to face the monk. “No, I don’t think so. I can see just fine from right here.”

Beau felt an instinctive need to step back. This wasn’t the sweet little half-elf she’d met in the bar. This woman practically _radiated_ power, ability, confidence. “Um… O-Ok, sure…” Beau said, suddenly nervous again as she began to disrobe.

“Turn around.” Keyleth said with a smile, clearly enjoying the view as she leaned against the wall with crossed arms. “Let’s see those back muscles.”

Beau turned, getting herself back into it and actually making something of a show with it, removing her outer vestments before pulling her crop top off. She looked over her shoulder in what she hoped was a reasonably seductive manner, only to see Keyleth coiling what looked like a vine in her hand. “Um… What’s that for?”

Keyleth looked up slyly. “Why don’t you come over here, and I’ll show you. If you’re cool with it, anyway…”

Beau took a deep breath, again struck at the shift in demeanor this woman had show. Licking her lips, she turned, exposing herself to the woman, and went up to stand in front of Keyleth. The Druid took one end of the vine and fastened it around Beau’s neck, pulling it snug against her skin. Her breath found itself caught in her chest, as she began to see the woman in a very different light than when they entered the room. The two women shared a nod, each agreeing to the roles before them.

Placing one hand on Beau’s shoulder, Keyleth gently guided the woman to her knees. “Now, for the time being, you can call me ‘Ma’am’ or ‘My Voice’. And you’ll do what I say, won’t you, my good girl?”

“Yes, my Voice.”


End file.
